


Date Night

by criesoffandoms



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, First Date, Fluff, Gen, Hank is Protective, M/M, Markus is nervous, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesoffandoms/pseuds/criesoffandoms
Summary: Connor and Markus plan on going on a date, when Hank sits Markus down for a talk.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a short conkus fic cause i’m so deprived. the prompt comes from my D:BH discord. someone was having a bad day, so they requested this prompt! i hope it made them happy
> 
>  
> 
> this was also not beta-read, so please excuse any mistakes.

Connor was nervous. No...nervous didn’t even begin to describe how Connor was feeling. His artificial stomach began to turn and squeeze. He felt something he wasn’t use too, like all other emotions, Connor was just oblivious to whatever he felt. He stared at the reflection of himself, fiddling with his tie in the mirror and fixing his hair, again. He was about to go on a date, a date with Markus, someone who filled him with curiosity and inspiration. Someone who helped him realize that he was more than what Cyberlife pushed upon him. That he was alive, that he was free. Connor, at first when he became a deviant, couldn’t believe it. He, Cyberlife’s best model and the DPD’s signature detective, became the very thing he was hunting at the start. It was pretty ironic, in actuality. As he adjusted his tie for what seemed to be the hundredth time, when he heard a knock on the door and a skidding Sumo. Startled by the knock, Connor quickly looked around as he played with his hair a bit more, looking through statistics on male beauty and hairstyles.  
  
“Connor, your _boyfriend_ is here!” Hank announced, from the living room, his old, gravely voice echoing throughout the house. His voice was laced with tease. When he heard Connor squeaking about Markus not being his boyfriend or something along those lines, he knew he had done his job right. Connor walked out of the bathroom, footsteps feeling heavy as he felt the nervousness creep up on him once again. He didn’t know why he felt like that, it felt strange and foreign. Emotions were a weird concept, that made Connor wanna either pull out his hair, or scream with joy.  
  
Quickly fluffing up his hair, and glaring at Hank after he heard the old man snicker, Connor took a deep breath to try and cool down his beating thirium pump, Connor swung open the door and was faced with an absolutely _gorgeous_  man. He didn’t even acknowledge the pile of flowers in said gorgeous man’s hands. Markus was all suited up, his jacket was a deep navy, borderline black, his light blue tie standing out against his cream colored shirt. he looked absolutely fantastic. Connor let out a tiny gasp, to which Markus chuckled a little.  
  
“Glad to see you like it, here.” Markus spoke, handing the ex-hunter a bouquet of ambrosias, pink camellias, red carnations, and jonquils. Analyzing the assortment of flowers and their meanings, Connor felt his artificial heart swell. His head swirling and a dorky smile began to appear on his face. He giggled a little when he grabbed the flowers, admiring their colors.  
  
“Thank you..” Connor’s voice felt soft and quiet, it felt strange to hear how pure his voice felt to his own ears, Markus made him feel like nothing he’s ever felt before. Being wrapped up in his thoughts, Connor almost didn’t feel the faint finger Markus laid upon his smooth, freckled and moled face. Staring into Markus’ heterochromic eyes, he found himself getting lost in the thought of Markus, and everything about him. How kind and sympathetic he was, the complete opposite of Connor, if he was being honest. Feeling a single strand being pushed away from his face and being tucked into his ear, Connor grew a goofy grin once again, and in response, Markus gave his own soft smile. The moment felt so intimate, so tranquil. Connor just, lost himself to the moment, letting himself fade and relax.  
  
Hearing a gag from the corner, Connor snapped out his thoughts and felt his face flush, the blue hue creeping along his cheeks. “I’m gonna go and put these away.” Connor coughed a bit, giving one last awkward, yet endearing smile as he turned and began to walk away.  
  
Markus was astounded when he first saw Connor. His suit resembled his own, yet had a flair of Connor added, with the addition of a few, barely visible baby blue stripes laid on his jacket, and was accompanied with dark blue slacks. His hair looked even more fluffy than usual, with a few curls tossed around among the other pieces of hair. Markus moved from the doorway and into the living room, looking around, Markus felt a shift in his lower half as he saw Sumo butting his furry head with a boof upon Markus’ knees. Giggling a bit, Markus bent down to pet the fluffy dog. But before he could, Hank cleared his throat, startling Markus. He heard a couple slaps from the couch as he straightened up and walked over.  
  
“So, you’re takin’ my son to dinner, huh..” Hank spoke, his voice began to ooze something that Markus felt uncomfortable with. It felt like a father trying to protect his child, it felt like a weight has been placed upon his chest. Gulping, Markus nodded his head, his mouth suddenly going dry. He was rendered speechless.  
  
Inspecting his fingernails, Hank began to speak once again. “Have him back by ten, got it?” His voice was firm, and it felt like Markus had no room to object, not that he would want too. He would never want to get on Hank’s bad side, especially if he’s trying to go out with Connor.  
  
“Y-Yes sir..” He suddenly felt nervous, like the room started to rise in temperature and he was trapped inside. Hank’s presence can be scary and intimidating if he wanted to be.  
  
“And if you do anything, and I mean _anything_ ,” Hank’s tone darkened as he emphasized his words carefully, he continued his sentence. “To hurt Connor, I’ll come after you myself, and maybe even sic Sumo on you as well..” Hank’s face glared and glowered. Markus widened his eyes, shaking his head vigorously. He would never dream of hurting Connor. That would be like kicking a puppy, only the cruel would do that.  
  
Hank let his expression lighten up as he smacked Markus on the back, propelling the android forward. Laughing a bit, Hank let his tired face smile.  
  
“He really likes you, y’know.” Hank explained, crossing his arms.  
  
“And I like him too. I can promise you that I’d never do anything to hurt Connor.” Markus nodded, his nervousness began to fade in favor of a newfound determination. It felt like a small fire was ignited in him, warming his insides.  
  
Hank nodded in approval, giving his silent blessing. “Now run along kids, have fun on your date.” Seeing Markus nod, he rose from his seat to see Connor arriving from the hallway. He seemed to be..embarrassed. Did he overhear the whole, intimidation thing?  
  
“Alright, you ready to go?” Connor nodded, walking up to see Markus with his arm out. Looking at it with a confused expression, he ran through his database to see what he should do next.  
  
“You’re analyzing what to do,” Markus shook him out of his thoughts. Was he really so easy to read?  
  
“No, I just know you.” Markus winked, loving the shocked expression that laid upon his puppy-like face. “You gotta stop that.” Markus giggled.  
  
“Here, let me help you.” Markus grabbed Connor’s arm and wrapped it around his own. Connor gave a shy smile as he tightened the hold. They began to walk out of the door, smiling at each other with love in their thirium pumps.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fun write, and i plan on writing more later.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!!  
>  
> 
> FLOWER MEANINGS  
> -Ambrosias: Your Love is Requited
> 
> -Pink Camellias: Longing For You
> 
> -Red Carnations: My Heart Aches for You, Admiration
> 
> -Jonquils: Love Me, Affection Returned, Desire, Sympathy, Desire for Affection Returned


End file.
